


Dämmerung

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne erwacht eines Morgens mit einem schrecklichen Kater, doch schlimmer noch: Er liegt nicht allein im Bett, und kann sich an nichts erinnern. Was ist passiert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dämmerung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder der Tatort noch seine Charaktere.

  
Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne erwachte mit einem Gefühl, das er zum letzten Mal in seinen Studententagen gehabt hatte, und die lagen ja nun doch schon eine Weile zurück. Sein Kopf dröhnte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte, und seine erwachenden Sinne meldeten den Stoff einer seidenen Bettwäsche auf seiner bloßen Haut. Er atmete tief durch, und bemerkte einen Geruch, der das Zimmer erfüllte, und ihn zunächst unerklärlicherweise an Archie erinnerte, das britische Computergenie, das er vor geraumer Zeit bei einigen Softwareproblemen hatte herbeiholen und bei sich wohnen lassen müssen. Doch mit der Ruhe war es schlagartig vorbei, und jeder Gedanke an Archie vergessen – er spürte fremde Haut auf seiner. Jemand lag neben ihm und hatte seinen Arm fast besitzergreifend über Boernes Bauch drapiert.   
Im nächsten Moment waren seine Augen weit geöffnet, und er erblickte die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, was ihn jedoch nicht beruhigte. Die Präsenz der unbekannten Person in seinem Bett veranlasste ihn, sein Gedächtnis zu bemühen, und seine Unruhe wuchs geradezu exponentiell, als er nichts als Schwärze fand. Er musste sich betrunken haben, und das maßlos – was war bloß passiert?   
Ein Grummeln neben ihm unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Es klang seltsam vertraut... Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch er merkte erst, dass er für den Anblick nicht bereit war, als er ihn bereits vor sich hatte. Die Person neben ihm war ihm keineswegs unbekannt.   
Es war Thiel. Leicht unscharf, da Boerne seine Brille nicht trug, aber zweifellos Thiel. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, sodass Thiels Arm aufs Bett fiel, und das weckte ihn wohl auf. Der Hauptkommissar blinzelte und hielt inne, als er den Rechtsmediziner erkannte, der mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, sein Unterleib mit der Bettdecke verdeckt.   
„Boerne?“ fragte Thiel murmelnd und setzte sich auf. Er bemerkte, dass er nackt war, sah erneut den Professor an und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Was machen Sie in meinem-“ Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass dies keineswegs sein Schlafzimmer war. „Was ist denn passiert...?“   
Boerne zögerte, wollte nicht zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.   
„Oh, ich hab so Kopfschmerzen...“ stöhnte Thiel auf und hielt sich den Kopf.   
„Da sind Sie nicht der Einzige, Thiel. Und ihre Frage nach dem Was und Warum sollten Sie besser an jemanden richten, der sie Ihnen beantworten kann. Ich weiß nichts mehr, Blackout, kompletter Filmriss, alles weg, einfach weg.“   
Thiel lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und schloss seufzend die Augen.   
Boerne, normalerweise voller Souveränität und Selbstbewusstsein in jeder Lebenslage, verharrte ohne den leisesten Schimmer, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Blick verharrte ebenfalls, und zwar auf seinem friedlich dasitzenden Nachbarn. Ja, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in letzter Zeit eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Thiel empfand, obgleich er vor sich nie hatte zugegeben wollen, dass es über Freundschaft hinausgehen könnte – bis jetzt. Boerne wusste nicht, ob er das nicht lieber anders rausgefunden hätte.   
Plötzlich trieb eines der Puzzleteile an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins – er erinnerte sich daran, dass Herbert Thiel letzte Woche zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen hatte. Er hatte sie gerade mit dem Taxi nach Hause gebracht und nach einer eifrigen Diskussion mit seinem Sohn hatte er gefragt: „Und Sie, Herr Professor? Wollen Sie nicht auch kommen? Sie wären herzlich willkommen.“ Boerne hatte nur kurz gezögert, und die Einladung dann dankend angenommen.   
Als die beiden ausgestiegen waren und ins Haus gingen, brummte Thiel, „Was wollen Sie denn auf der Party von meinem Vater? Erwarten Sie bloß nicht, dass die da Opern hören.“   
„Ich konnte doch nicht einfach nein sagen, so ganz ohne Grund. Das wäre unhöflich, wissen Sie.“   
„Stört Sie doch sonst nicht,“ hatte Thiel zurückgegeben, als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss. „Nacht.“   
„Gute Nacht,“ hatte Boerne freundlich erwidert, doch dieser Dialog hatte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl zurückgelassen – wollte Thiel ihn etwa nicht dabei haben? Schließlich hatte er nur zugestimmt, um ihm den Abend zu verschönern, wusste er doch, dass dieser mit seinem Vater eine konfliktreiche Beziehung führte. Und, das musste er jetzt zugeben, natürlich, um Zeit mit Thiel zu verbringen.   
Eben diese Feier musste gestern gewesen sein, wenn Boerne die Angaben seines digitalen Weckers richtig deutete. Doch wo war die Verbindung, was hatte dazu geführt, dass er jetzt nackt mit Thiel im Bett lag? Hatten sie etwa-?   
Wie eine Antwort ertönte plötzlich das Piepsen von Thiels Handy. Dieser öffnete seine blauen Augen und ortete das Geräusch einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden, wo er allerdings nur verstreute Kleidungsstücke erblickte, sowohl seine als auch die des Professors. Er ergriff die Decke und bedeckte sich mit ihr, als er aufstand und das Telefon aus seiner Jacke hervorholte.   
Boerne beobachtete ihn sorgfältig, während er die SMS las, doch er konnte aus dem Gesichtsausdruck nichts als Verwirrung lesen.   
Schließlich sah Thiel auf.   
„Alles in Ordnung? Gibt es Arbeit?“ fragte Boerne besorgt.   
Thiel stand auf, sagte nichts, sondern ließ im Vorbeigehen das Handy aufs Bett fallen.   
„Ich geh duschen, ja?“ sagte er, ohne Boerne anzusehen.   
„Natürlich, zweite Tür rechts,“ antwortete dieser und sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war.   
Auf dem Nachttisch fand er seine Brille, dann griff er nach dem Handy, um die ominöse Botschaft zu lesen.   
„Na, seid ihr gut nach Hause gekommen? Musst mir alles erzählen, wenn ich heut Abend auf ein Bier vorbeikomm, so gegen 8? Das heißt, falls du und KF euch voneinander losreißen könnt... bis dann, Herbert“   
Boerne starrte das Display mit großen Augen an. Zusammen nach Hause gekommen? KF? Voneinander losreißen? Langsam verstand er, was passiert sein musste. Sie waren sich näher gekommen, um nicht zu sagen sehr nahe letzte Nacht, und er nahm an, dass jede Menge Alkohol im Spiel gewesen sein musste. Kein Wunder, in nüchternem Zustand hätte er es niemals gewagt, dem Kommissar seine Gefühle zu gestehen, über die er sich noch nicht einmal selbst völlig im Klaren war, geschweige denn, so nach Ihnen zu handeln. Oder hatte Thiel vielleicht den ersten Schritt gemacht? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Eine so wertvolle Erinnerung wie die an die erste gemeinsame Nacht und sogar den ersten Kuss verloren zu haben, war ein herber Verlust. Den ersten? Hoffte er etwa doch, dass weitere folgen würden?   
Aber wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war, sie befanden sich jetzt in dieser Situation und mussten damit zurechtkommen, dass sie eben diese Nacht garantiert nicht keusch miteinander verbracht hatten, so viel war Boerne klar.   
Still saß er auf seinem Bett und dachte nach, bis ihm auffiel, dass er durchaus schon mal ein wenig Ordnung in dieses Schlachtfeld bringen konnte, was er auch prompt tat – nur in der Pyjamahose, doch dieser Anblick blieb leider dem Rest der Welt verwehrt. Er ließ die Rollläden hoch, öffnete die Fenster, sammelte die wild verteilte Kleidung auf, sortierte und stapelte sie. Thiels platzierte er auf der Kommode im Flur, direkt gegenüber der Badezimmertür, hinter der er noch Wasser rauschen hörte. Er versuchte, sich nicht von den Bildern ablenken zu lassen, die sich beim Gedanken an Thiel in seiner Dusche in seinen Kopf drängten, und begab sich in die Küche.   
Dort setzte er zunächst Kaffee auf, dann dachte er bei sich, dass das doch ein sehr karges Frühstück wäre, und so schob er noch ein paar tiefgefrorene Brötchen in den Backofen, bevor er sich anziehen und ein wenig zurechtmachen ging.   
Als er dann in seinem Schlafzimmer im Anzug vor dem Spiegel stand und versuchte, Ordnung in seine verwuschelten Haare zu bringen, hörte er die Badezimmertür aufgehen, Schritte, die dann aufhörten, wieder Schritte, und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Thiel hatte seine Garderobe gefunden.   
Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel ging Boerne in die Küche zurück, wo er die Brötchen aus dem Backofen holte und den Rest des Frühstücks vorbereitete. Sogar den Kaffee hatte er schon eingeschüttet, als Thiel den Raum betrat, verblüfft von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.   
„Ich dachte, ich mach uns Frühstück,“ meinte Boerne, als Thiel sich nicht rührte. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich.“   
Thiel hatte den Professor eingehend betrachtet, und verwundert festgestellt, wie gut er aussah, obwohl er eben erst verkatert aus dem Bett gekrochen war, und wie er dieses imposante Frühstück so schnell auf die Beine gestellt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.   
Doch er freute sich, also lächelte er und ließ sich dem Professor gegenüber nieder.   
Stumm begannen sie zu essen, und erst, als seine erste Brötchenhälfte schon zum großen Teil verschwunden war, fiel Boerne ein, dass er noch immer Thiels Handy hatte. Er nahm es von der Theke hinter sich und schob es über den Tisch.   
„Danke,“ sagte Thiel und steckte es ein.   
Wieder breitete sich diese Stille zwischen ihnen aus, bis es Boerne zu unangenehm wurde.   
„Sagen Sie, Thiel -“   
Doch dieser unterbrach ihn. „Boerne, finden Sie es nicht ein bisschen affig, dass wir uns immer noch siezen, nach allem, was passiert ist?“   
„Ja, was ist denn passiert, Thiel? Wenn Sie sich wieder erinnern, lassen Sie mich bitte an Ihrer Erleuchtung teilhaben,“ gab Boerne patziger zurück als beabsichtigt und bestrich sein Brötchen mit ungewöhnlich viel Nutella.   
„Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir bei meinem Vater auf der Geburtstagsfeier waren, was dann dort passiert ist... aber ich denke, mein Vater wird uns da zumindest teilweise behilflich sein können. Sie haben ja die SMS gelesen.“   
„Allerdings. Wollen Sie ihm gar nicht antworten?“   
„Später.“ Er griff nun auch nach der Nuss-Nougat-Creme.   
  
„Also? Jetzt mach's nicht so spannend, Vaddern!“   
Herbert Thiel kam sich vor wie im Kreuzverhör, wie er da so am Küchentisch saß, sein Sohn und dessen Nachbar, Kollege, Liebhaber, wie man es auch immer nennen wollte, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Dennoch konnte er der Sache etwas Witziges abgewinnen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, die ihn äußerst ernst über sein Bier hin anblickten, und er musste sich weiteres Grinsen verkneifen.   
„Und ihr könnt euch wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern?“   
„Würden wir uns sonst das hier antun?“   
„Wohl kaum,“ fügte Boerne hinzu. „Nun?“   
Und Herbert erzählte. Davon, wie sie bei ihm angekommen waren, alles noch normal. Wie Boerne der Wein geschmeckt hatte, und Thiel die Kekse.   
„Kekse?“ unterbrach er ihn verdutzt. „Was für Kekse?“   
„Nunja, die von Kurti, die hatte er mir mitgebracht. Eigentlich waren die nicht für dich, aber als ich das gemerkt hatte, hattest du schon ordentlich zugelangt.“   
„Was soll das heißen, waren das etwa-?“   
Doch schon an Herberts Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er richtig lag.   
„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er die einfach rumliegen lassen würde!“   
„Das ist doch wohl die Höhe!“   
„Und dann, was ist dann passiert?“ mischte sich Boerne wieder ein und unterband Thiels Ausbruch.   
„Naja, ich war beschäftigt, ich hab euch ja nicht die ganze Zeit beobachtet... irgendwann hab ich gemerkt, dass ihr ungewöhnlich nah beieinander saßt da auf der Couch, und wie ihr miteinander umgegangen seid. So ... vertraut. Und nu ja, irgendwann habt ihr euch geküsst.“   
Thiel und Boerne sahen sich an.   
„Einfach so?“ fragte Letzterer nach.   
„Ihr habt miteinander geredet. Obwohl es eher nach flirten aussah. Ich wollte nicht stören, also ließ ich euch allein. Immerhin musste ich lang genug warten.“   
„Was soll das denn heißen?“   
„Ach, Sohnemann, du kannst mich doch nicht für blöd verkaufen. Da war doch schon lange was zwischen euch, das war doch wirklich offensichtlich. So blind war niemand, oder was glaubst du, warum Archie so oft bei mir reingeschneit ist? So viel Stoff hat er dann auch nicht gebraucht.“   
„Archie? Dr. Archibald King?“   
„Boerne, Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sie den Vogel vergessen haben!“   
„Sie? Ihr siezt euch immer noch?!“ Herbert war fassungslos.   
„Was ist denn jetzt mit diesem Archie? Obwohl, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will,“ meinte Thiel.   
„Der Junge hat durchgeblickt. Er war verknallt in Sie, Herr Professor. Aber er hat schnell verstanden, dass er keine Chance hatte. Ich habe mich lange mit ihm darüber unterhalten, und erst wollte er es gar nicht verstehen.“   
„Soll das heißen, dass er deswegen so anhänglich war? Er war in mich verknallt?“   
„Da können Sie drauf wetten. Aber als er dann gesehen hat, wie ihr miteinander umgegangen seit, und dass du für ihn einiges mehr warst als nur „die Pizza-man“,“ wandte er sich an seinen Sohn, „war das erst mal ein herber Schlag für ihn.“   
„Und ich hab ihn bei mir wohnen lassen! Er hat in meinem Bett geschlafen!“   
„Er hat was?!“   
„Thiel, meine Couch mag zwar ästhetisch äußerst ansprechend sein, zum Schlafen jedoch ist sie kein bisschen besser geeignet als die ihre. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei – woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen -“   
„Frankie, jetzt werd doch nicht gleich eifersüchtig!“   
„Ich? Eifersüchtig? Jetzt mach mal n Punkt, Vaddern!“   
„Also bitte! Thiel, Jegliche Eifersucht Ihrerseits wäre völlig unbegründet. Und darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht. Er war also verknallt, und wenn schon. Es kam doch zu nichts.“   
„Eben! Für ihn war eure gegenseitige Zuneigung so offensichtlich, dass er es gar nicht ernsthaft versucht hat! Er hat sich damit begnügt, was er kriegen konnte, die rein freundschaftliche Gesellschaft seines Leichenprofessors. Dementsprechend schwer fiel es ihm dann allerdings auch, diese wieder zurückzulassen.“   
„Soll das etwa heißen, dass er gar nicht wegen seiner Phobie aus dem Zug gesprungen ist?“   
„Nicht nur, so hab ich ihn auf jeden Fall nicht verstanden. Und dass du das Wochenende in Hamburg warst, war sein Glück. Doch spätestens da hatte er verstanden. Ich habe noch mit ihm gesprochen, bevor er ging, und er war erstaunt, dass Sie auch in dessen Abwesenheit ungewöhnlich viel von Ihrem Kollegen sprachen. Das hat ihm dann wohl endgültig die Augen geöffnet... Haben Sie eigentlich danach mal wieder von ihm gehört?“   
„Nein, Gott sei Dank - ich war froh, als ich den vom Hals und vor allem von den Ohren hatte – nach dieser Dauerbeschallung mit britischer Punkmusik fürchtete ich schon einen permanenten Folgeschaden.“ Boerne schüttete den Kopf bei dem Gedanken an all die anderen Schwierigkeiten, in die Archie ihn gebracht hatte.   
„Was ich damit eigentlich nur sagen wollte: Ihr mögt euch, das ist offensichtlich. Und es ist lächerlich, dass ihr euch das immer noch nicht eingestehen wollt. Wo ist denn das Problem?“   
„Ach, Vaddern...“   
Boerne schwieg.   
„Ich glaube, ich lass euch jetzt besser mal allein. Danke für das Bier. Wir hören voneinander.“ Er stand auf und klopfte seinem Sohn im Vorübergehen auf die Schulter.   
„Schönen Abend noch,“ sagte Boerne ein wenig monotoner als sonst, dann hörte er auch schon das Zugehen der Tür und wenig später das typische münsteraner Fahrradklappern von draußen.   
Einen Moment war es still, und das abendliche Licht, das von der Straße hereinschien, bewegte sich in breiten, blassen Streifen durch das Zimmer. Boerne sah aus dem Fenster und Thiel auf seine Finger, die er auf dem Tisch zu sortieren schien.   
„Thiel?“   
„Boerne?“   
Sie sahen sich an.   
„Was hielten Sie davon, wenn wir uns ab jetzt duzten?“   
Thiel war einen Moment verblüfft, dann grinste er. „Das hielte ich für eine sehr gute Idee. Ich hol uns ein Bier.“   
„Sollten wir nicht etwas diesem Anlass Angemesseneres zu uns nehmen? Ich hätte da noch einen erstklassigen Château Neuv du Pas...?“   
„Meinetwegen.“   
„Bin sofort zurück,“ meldete Boerne, stand auf und eilte in Richtung Keller.   
Thiel setzte sich lächelnd wieder hin, amüsiert über Boernes Verhalten. Der Professor konnte einfach nicht anders. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch geehrt; er musste diesen Anlass wirklich wichtig finden, sonst würde er wohl kaum den besten Tropfen aus seinem Keller holen.   
Als er ihn zurückkommen hörte, nahm er zwei Weingläser aus dem Regal und stellte sie auf den Tisch vor sich.   
Boerne präsentierte stolz das edle Getränk und goss beide Gläser ordentlich voll, wobei Thiel erkennen konnte, dass die Finger des Pathologen nicht ganz so ruhig waren wie sonst, und er spürte, wie er wieder selbstsicherer wurde.   
„Also dann, Frank.“ Boerne lächelte.   
„Karl-Friedrich,“ erwiderte Thiel und hob sein Glas.   
Sie stießen an und tranken gemeinsam.   
„Frank, dein Vater hat recht.“   
„Ich weiß.“   
„Aber?“   
„Nichts aber. Es ist nur...“   
„Raus damit!“   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das geben kann, was du dir wünschst,“ gestand er schließlich ein.   
Boerne sah ihn verblüfft an.   
„Du musst zugeben, dass das bei deinen Ansprüchen kein Wunder ist!“ versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „In deiner Gegenwart fühlt sich doch jeder irgendwie... minderwertig. Du hast das schnittigste Auto, den teuersten Wein, immer alles vom feinsten, dazu noch diesen wahnsinnigen Intellekt, weißt immer alles und noch besser..“   
„Frank! Es war nie meine Absicht, dir dieses Gefühl zu geben, im Gegenteil! Du bist doch, was ich will! Genau so, wie du bist. Ein bisschen schrullig, in deinem St Pauli Shirt, mit dem immer verlässlichen Bauchgefühl. Du musst mir nichts beweisen...“ Er sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ich liebe dich genau so, wie du bist.“   
Thiel war überrascht von dieser Äußerung, und an Boernes Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ablesen, dass diese nicht geplant gewesen war. Er sah kurz auf seine Uhr.   
„30 Sekunden vom Dutzen bis zur Liebeserklärung. Ich bin mir sicher, das ist ein Rekord.“ Er lächelte und näherte sich seinem Leichenprofessor.   
„Ich liebe dich auch,“ flüsterte er. Ein Kribbeln breite sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, als Boerne ihm jetzt aus nächster Nähe in die Augen sah und langsam näher kam.   
Das war also der Moment, von dem er so lange geträumt hatte. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, schloss er die Augen, dann ließ er sich von den Gefühlen überwältigen. Boernes Lippen waren sanft, sein Bart kratzte ein wenig, und sein betörender Duft war die Krönung, der letzte Schritt zur Perfektion.   
Auch der Professor fand Gefallen an der Interaktion und wurde leidenschaftlicher, während seine Hände Thiels Rücken umwanderten und ihn näher zu sich zogen.   
Sie mochten zwar die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht verloren haben, doch beide waren sich sicher, dass die heutige ebenso denkwürdig sein würde.


End file.
